


Down an Arm

by LadyM_17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Electrocution, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, My First AO3 Post, Temporary Amnesia, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: Bucky wakes up in a very familiar chair.*my first work, be nice?*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Down an Arm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first work! I did a thing!  
> I'm going to try my best to do whumptober this month, but school, so we'll see how that goes.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Day 1: Let's Hang Out Sometime [Waking Up Restrained]
> 
> Content Warnings: Electrocution, (temporary) amnesia, kidnapping  
> Please let me know if you think anything else needs to be warned about and take care of yourselves.

Bucky did not move when he woke up. He knew better. A part of him wanted to bolt upright, but that would betray he was awake… and he already was upright. A slab behind him, his metal arm restrained, restrained in a way that was so familiar and he could already feel the electricity coursing through him and…no.

He was not going to lose himself to panic right now, it would not be beneficial. Steve kept telling him to deal with his feelings, not to bottle them up, waiting for his eventual death, but Steve was wrong- at least for today.

Bucky did not have time for his feelings, today. He did not have time for the way the chair felt so familiar other than the information it offered on a) who kidnapped him: Hydra assholes and b) how to get out of it:… he was working on that one.

“We know you’re awake, _Asset_.” Bucky forced himself not to react, it was a long shot but maybe if he ignored them they’d go away.

He was instead greeted with the chill of water drenching him and he sputtered to attention trying not to think of cryostasis, of the cold, his breathing slowing to nothing, sleep like death, and no, not the time nor the place for dealing with his trauma. Based on previous experience, it was instead the time to make more trauma.

Then the scientist brought out the book: red cover, black star and Bucky clenched his fist. They had fixed this, this wouldn’t work, it wouldn’t work, it wouldn’t work.

“Желание. Ржавый.” The scientist was grinning, the fucking bastard. He was enjoying seeing Bucky squirm as he drew out the words.

“Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь. Девять.” Bucky waited for the all too familiar feeling of his consciousness shutting down.

“Добросердечный. Возвращение на Родину.” Of his body giving in to whatever command was uttered.

“Один.” Of becoming a well trained soldier.

“Товарный вагон.” But it never came, and the scientist, still with that smug grin on his face made the fatal mistake of releasing Bucky before even checking to see who was sitting in the chair, so sure of himself.

Bucky did not hesitate hitting the scientist as hard as he could with his metal arm, relaxing as the body flew away from him, unconscious. If the body was unconscious it couldn’t try to force its will on him.

But of course, Hydra didn’t put all their eggs in one basket. The room immediately filled with a gas, administered by some unseen supervisor.

Bucky stumbled towards the door, hoping that if he could get through there would be cleaner air. Wrenching off the door knob as he gagged, he was disappointed to be met with, at least, 7 people with guns, all wearing gas masks, the hallway was filled with no cleaner air than inside the room.

“We’ve studied you, Asset, we know how you work.” One gloated.

“Go… f’ck ‘our’s’lf” Bucky mumbled, lurching towards them. He could take them, he knew he could take them. But the gas had worked its way into his lungs and instead his vision went dark before he could even land a punch.

* * *

The next time he woke up, something was off… he was down an arm. They had removed his god damn arm! The metal one, luckily, but still, it was attached to him, and he didn’t appreciate being down a good weapon.

“Good, you’re awake.” It was a different scientist, there were combat guards in here too, they were learning.

One of them snacked on a granola bar, and Bucky’s stomach grumbled: how long had he been out?

They snickered among themselves at the noise. “We’d offer you one,” someone said, “But your hands, sorry _hand,_ seems to be full.”

His hand was, in fact, not full, just restrained behind is back in a way that was uncomfortable and lent itself to feeling like it was about to be dislocated, but apparently these guys were just plain shitty in that way.

One of the guards shushed the laughing ones, they seemed to be in charge, though with the helmets it was impossible to know if Bucky had known them before.

“So, Asset, you managed to get rid of your programming, impressive.” Even without the arm Bucky knew he still scared the scientist. She was careful to remain outside of his reach, even though he was, very securely, attached to a chair.

“My name is Bucky.”

A course of electricity shot through him, almost wrenching his arm out of its socket, apparently they knew, too, that the position lent itself to dislocation.

The scientist shook her head. “Your name is Asset, do you want me to explain what will happen here? Or do you already know?”

Of course Bucky knew, he’d been here for years, but he didn’t plan to give in to them. “Bucky.”

“Asset.” Another course of electricity, not as harsh as they used to be, but soon his arm would be dislocated and that wouldn’t be fun.

“James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Asset.” _Shock,_ harder, he bit the side of his mouth to keep from yelling, it wasn’t a great idea, he had a bleeding mouth now. But he didn’t plan to give them the satisfaction anytime soon. He used to, screw dignity if it was going to keep him from getting hurt, but he wanted to keep his name, keep his identity, he couldn’t let them take that. Not again.

“Sergeant Barnes.” _Shock,_ harsher, he squirmed and regretted it when his arm gave out, detaching itself from the socket. “Agh.” It came out before he could stop it.

The scientist got a bit cocky, striding up to him and poking his shoulder, hard. “Asset.”

“Bucky Barnes.” It continued on and on and on, he listed off aliases, all but the one they wanted, circling through the names he had until they’d had enough, and it was just one continuous shock with the endless drone of “Asset. Asset. Asset.”

He was still yelling names, or maybe he was just yelling. But inside his head there was just one name.

_Bucky Barnes_

_Bucky Barne_

_Bucky Barn_

_Bucky Bar_

_Bucky Ba_

_Bucky B_

_Bucky_

_Bucky_

_Bucky_

* * *

He woke up, eyes stayed closed, no signs of movement, don’t let anyone know. _Bucky Bucky Bucky._ The only word in his mind was Bucky, but he didn’t know why, he didn’t know what that was? Was it a person… person sounded right… it was… him?

“There!”

Bucky’s eyes shot open at the sound of a woman. She was hovering over him and now that he knew she was there, he could feel her breath. How had he not noticed it before?

Red hands, red hair, red jacket, red like blood from gun shots, gun shots that killed her brother. Late nights talking together about siblings they no longer had…

“Wanda,” his voice was a croak, he swallowed. “What’re you doing here, kid? It’s not safe! It’s Hydra.”  
Wanda raised her eyebrows and with a swipe of her hand undid Bucky’s restraints. “I’m aware,” she said dryly, helping him up. “They really did a number on you.”

Bucky nodded, having a very tired body, half a working arm, and a raw throat did not make him keen to talk.

Suddenly a man with a suit of metal flew in. Metal Man… Iron Man… “Tony,” he croaked.

The face shield flipped up to reveal the man himself. “Jeez, they took your arm? Shuri’s going to lose it.”

Shuri… dark hair, being fixed… the words that no longer worked.

“I can’t think,” he croaked. “It’s… too slow.”

“Mhm,” Wanda hummed, red light swirling through her fingers. “It’ll take time Bucky, your mind needs time to process and heal.”

“Stupid Hydra, I’d just started healing-ah!” Tony, the asshole, had slipped up behind him and popped his shoulder back into place.

Bucky whirled to face Wanda. “You knew!”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Get over it, you now have a functioning arm!”

“If you thought I was going to take you back to Steve like that.” Tony shook his head. “Not a chance.”

Steve… sunshine smile… train tracks… blond hair, bloody face… the end of the line. “Steve. He’s not here is he?”

“We left him in the jet, the poor idiot hasn’t slept in days.”

“Days?” Bucky was glad he wasn’t gone longer, but still days, well, it was longer than he had thought.

“It’s okay, once he sees you safe he’ll pass right out,” Tony assured him. “Now let’s get out of here.”

Bucky was in no state to be running, instead Tony supported him as he hobbled out while Wanda cleared the path. There weren’t many Hydra agents left, and any who were brave or stupid enough to try something were quickly taken out by Wanda… until they weren’t. Instead they were taken out by a flying frisbee.

Shield… Captain America… Steve.

And there he was, standing in the middle of the hallway, like he hadn’t been ordered to stay in the jet.

“Bucky!” Steve ran over and hugged Bucky, in the middle of a Hydra base, like an idiot. Bucky shifted his weight to pull both of them to the ground. “Bucky?” Steve asked, wondering if maybe his friend wasn’t himself.

“Don’t stand in the middle of hallways, it’s safer on the ground.”

Steve shook his head. “Bucky.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here punk.”

“Though _you_ shouldn’t be,” Tony said.

Wanda snorted.

“You knew!” Tony accused her.

“You seriously thought he would stay in the jet?”

Tony shook his head. “I swear to god… Alright, let’s go, enough of this. Steve needs sleep, Bucky needs the med bay.”

Steve helped Bucky up, looking him over, assessing how he held himself, what hurt. “We’ll get Shuri to make you a new arm,” he said, lightly tracing the stump where Bucky’s arm had been removed.

Wanda scoffed and turned the corner. “Found it.” And there it was, Bucky’s arm waiting, abandoned in the middle of the hallway, in perfect condition.

“You know too much,” Tony insisted, picking up the arm.

Wanda shrugged. “Says the genius.”

“Oh shove it.” They walked out, leaving Steve and Bucky alone momentarily in the abandoned Hydra base.

“You good, Buck?”

Buck… Bucky… him.

“Yeah, Stevie. I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please don't be mean, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
